Tu n'es plus seule
by elo-D
Summary: Elle n'en peut plus. Elle veut partir. Vite, et loin. Mais il est là. Là pour elle... Elle n'est plus seule. ShinoHina.


Bonjour ! Je viens poster un petit One Shot. J'avais eu une idée, et je savais pas où la caser. Et au même moment, j'avais envie d'une ShinoHina (d'ailleurs, pourquoi on dit pas HinaShino ? xD). Donc... Dattebayo, j'en ai fait une ! xD

Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture.

Elle fait 1.290 mots. A peu près. :)

* * *

Courir. Courir loin, et longtemps. Voilà ce que je pouvais faire. Fuir. C'était le seul moyen d'échapper à tout ce que je vivais, tout ce que je redoutais. C'était lâche. Je me sentais lâche. Minable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Dans dix minutes, quand j'aurai fini ma mission, je pourrai m'en aller. Respirer.

Depuis toujours, on m'avait dit quoi faire. On m'avait toujours priée d'être respectable et présentable, d'être polie… Mais j'en avais assez. Il fallait que j'agisse. Je devais bouger loin de tout ce qui m'oppressait. L'air me manquait. Tout le monde était là, sur mon dos. Ils avaient toujours plein d'attentes et d'espoirs. D'espoirs… De faux espoirs. Ils ne croyaient pas en moi, mais il fallait qu'ils me supportent. Ce ne devait pas être dur, pour eux, parce que je ne résistais pas. Mais ça allait changer. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à faire sans moi, sans la pauvre petite héritière qu'ils jugeaient incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Ils devaient avoir peur, quand je revenais de mission. Si jamais j'étais trop blessée, ils n'auraient plus pu me sortir quand ça leur chantait. Sinon, ils se fichaient éperdument de mon état. Tant que je pouvais faire mon travail de « promotion », ça convenait au clan. Fichu clan. Fichu héritage. J'aurais préféré naître dans la branche secondaire, peu importe le sceau. J'aurai été plus tranquille, et je n'aurais pas été héritière. Tout le monde veut être chef de clan, alors pourquoi moi ?

J'apercevais les portes du village. Enfin. La mission serait finie dans quelques mètres. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré la fin d'une mission. Ou alors, pas pour ces raisons-là. D'habitude, j'avais hâte de voir ma sœur, ou mes amis. Mais non. Non, pas cette fois. Je voulais juste partir.

Nous arrivâmes devant le village. Je m'arrêtai, incapable de continuer. J'espérais que Shino ne remarquerait pas mon arrêt. J'espérais qu'il continue. Sinon, ce serait trop dur de partir. Les lames me montèrent aux yeux. Je me retenais tant bien que mal. Je n'arrivais pas à rentrer.

-Hinata, s'enquit Shino, ça ne va pas ?

Il était gentil. Trop gentil. Il fallait que je l'empêche d'être comme ça. Je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir. Pas si proche du but.

-Si, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil.

Il ne semblait pas me croire, je le voyais bien. Il ne se retourna pas, d'ailleurs. Il restait là, face à moi. Voir ses traits inquiets me donnait encore plus envie de pleurer… Je me sentais indigne. Indigne de lui et de sa confiance. Je ne le méritais pas. Je devais l'éloigner de moi. Pour pouvoir partir.

-Il… il ne faudrait pas faire le rapport ?

-Si, soupira Shino. Tu es pressée ?

S'il savait… Si seulement il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je détournai le regard vers le sol. Si je le regardai, c'en était fini de ma résolution. Kiba avait Ino, pour le consoler.

-Rien.

Kurenaï avait son fils.

-Hinata…

Il s'approcha de moi, et je sentis sa main se poser sur mon bras. Il m'avait rarement touché, avant. Et j'avais rarement ressenti une telle sensation. Je m'efforçai à penser à nouveau. De plus en plus vite. Je devais occuper mon esprit. Naruto avait Sakura.

-Parle-moi, me demanda-t-il, s'il te plait.

Sakura avait Ino.

-Ca va…

Il ne bougea pas. Il n'osait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, sûrement. Il me regardait, j'en étais sûre. Même avec ses lunettes, je savais qu'il me regardait. D'un air inquiet. Mon cœur battait plus fort. Je me sentais mal. Si mal, pour lui.

-Ne me mens pas.

Encore une fois, je me forçais à penser. Shino avait… Kiba. Kurenaï. Sa famille… Oui. Sa famille. Je ne pus plus retenir mes larmes. Il avait sa famille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, moi, ma famille me détestait-elle ? Ce qui avait commencé en un léger filet de larmes se transforma en un torrent. J'avais honte. Tellement honte. Je me cachai le visage avec mes mains. Je ne voulais pas m'exposer. Pas maintenant. Pas en train de pleurer. C'était simplement trop dur.

Je sentis sa main lâcher mon bras. Il allait me laisser ? Ici, en larmes ? Ce n'était pas plus mal, d'un point. Si j'en arrivais à détester la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin, quelle raison avais-je de rester ? Mais au lieu d'être soulagée, j'étais juste…déçue. J'avais besoin de lui. Il était la dernière personne que j'allais voir. Celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance… Je… Je n'en pouvais plus. Tout me tomba dessus. La fatigue. La tristesse. La déception… On pourra écrire sur ma tombe « Ci-gît l'héritière déchue du clan Hyuga, lâchée par les siens ». Me jambes ne me soutinrent plus, et je m'écrasai au sol.

-Hinata !

Il était toujours là. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, en quoi le méritais-je ? J'écartais mes doigts pour entrevoir Shino. Il était face à moi, agenouillé. Non. Non… Il posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Mes sanglots redoublèrent. Et il m'attira lentement vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Au début, je me sentis acculée. Trop de sentiments contradictoires. Trop de pensées. Trop de tout. Puis ensuite, je me calmai. Il me serra un peu plus fort, et je finis par l'entourer de mes bras. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Seul lui pouvait faire ça. Il passait pour quelqu'un d'étrange auprès des autres. Il n'était pas tellement compris. Moi, je l'admirais pour ça. En lui résidait le calme, la réflexion. J'aurais aimé lui ressembler. Etre à sa place, quelques secondes.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'arrêtai de pleurer. Il desserra son étreinte pour me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata ?

Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher. C'était trop tard.

-Je… Je n'en peux plus, avouai-je après avoir respiré profondément.

Il me fixa sans rien dire, et je continuai.

-Je suis fatiguée. Tout le monde est aimé. Tout le monde a sa famille, ou un petit-ami. Je me sens… Seule. Et… ma famille me déteste. Ils me sortent quand ils en ont besoin. Je me sens prisonnière de ma vie.

Ma voix se brisa. Je ne pouvais plus continuer.

-Tu n'es pas seule.

Je baissai la tête.

-Hinata, insista-t-il, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Kiba, Kurenaï-sensei…

J'espérai qu'il continue sa phrase. Et voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua.

-Et tu m'as moi. Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Je levai mon regard vers lui. Ce regard que je haïssais.

-Ils sont tous occupés pour me voir.

-Non. Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils te voient.

-Si tu le dis…

Il se releva, puis se pencha pour m'aider. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se plaça face à moi.

-Tes amis t'aiment. Je peux te l'assurer. Et ils s'inquiètent.

-Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas m'en parler directement alors ?

Silence. Court, mais lourd de sens.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais moi je te parle aujourd'hui.

Et s'il savait comme j'en étais heureuse !

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer au village ?

Je fixai mes chaussures. Je voulais juste éviter son regard. Même s'il était caché par ses lunettes noires, je savais que le regarder me troublerait.

-Tu voulais t'enfuir ? supposa-t-il

-Je suis si prévisible ?

-Non, pas prévisible. Je fais attention à toi.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Hinata.

Je regardais l'horizon. Il y avait un oiseau sur une branche. Seul.

-Je tiens réellement à toi, continua-t-il.

Un autre oiseau le rejoignit.

-Plus qu'une amie. Je t'aime.

Ils émirent un son doux.

-Je crois que moi aussi, répondis-je.

Ils s'envolèrent.

-Alors ça ira, rentre au village avec moi. Maintenant, nous sommes deux.

Ensemble.


End file.
